


Picking you Up

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Explicit Sexual Content, I was just reading some pick up lines and then I wanted to write this, M/M, it is really bad though sorry hahaha but I hope you enjoy it anyway, oh and there is a proposal ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: ''Mind if I Slytherin, my love?'' Harry fought back his giggle, but failed as he saw Severus' face morph into a combination of mock disgust and slight amusement.-Alternatively, Harry uses pick up lines on Severus.





	Picking you Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves <3 How are you doing?
> 
> I was reading through some bad pick-up lines from Harry Potter on Pinterest, and then this idea sprung up into my mind. It is quite hastily written, so don't expect too much of it haha, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ! 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned._

Harry watched Severus from the bathroom door, glasses perched on top of the hooked nose as the man was reading a book. Harry really didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Many people had told him that he had lost his mind, when the news had come out that he had started dating Severus - the Saviour together with an ex-Death Eater? 

But Harry couldn't care less about other people, he was happy and he was pretty sure Severus was as well. That was enough for him, Harry thought, as he let his eyes fall on the nightstand for a moment, where he knew a black velvet box was buried in the back. 

Harry got snapped out of his thoughts by Severus' voice, and Harry looked up at the man. 

''Harry?'' Severus asked, dark eyes watching him in concern.

Harry walked into the room, shaking his dismissively with a soft smile. He paused next to the bed for a moment, looking at Severus with a smirk as he hold the covers up in one hand, who only looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

''Mind if I Slytherin, my love?'' Harry fought back his giggle, but failed as he saw Severus' face morph into a combination of mock disgust and slight amusement. 

''Following that question, my answer has got to be no.''

Harry snorted, and climbed under covers before he fit his body into Severus' side - his head resting on top of Severus' chest. He sighed as Severus' hand came up to rest in his hair, and he looked up to see Severus hiding a small, amused smile behind the book he was holding. 

Harry reached up a hand to pull the book down slightly. ''Don't hide, I love seeing you smile.'' 

''In fact,'' Harry continued with a smile on his own face, ''your smile is like Expelliarmus, it is simple but disarming.''

Severus hit him over the head with his book, and Harry let out a laugh, before snuggling more into Severus' chest. 

\- 

The next morning both of them were getting ready for a walk towards Hogsmeade. It was christmas break, and most students had gone home for the holidays, leaving only a few in the care of the professors at Hogwarts. And, every year during the christmas break, two of the professors bring the kids along for a trip to Hogsmeade. This year, Severus and him were the lucky professors to make the trip. 

Harry stood in front of the wardrobe in their quarters, pulling out a pair of jeans along with a simple button-up, opting to wear basic muggle clothing instead of robes like Severus would wear. As he pulled the button-up over his shoulders, Harry turned towards Severus - seeing Severus already looking his way - and put on a confused face. 

''Sev,'' he asked, hearing Severus hum as dark eyes trailed over his still bare chest, ''do you know what kind of material this is?''

It took a few moments for the question to sink with Severus, as he was too busy ogling Harry's chest, but when it did, Harry saw a frown form on Severus' face. Dark eyes flitted up to look at Harry. 

''What do you mean 'do you know what material this is'? Isn't it just something like cotton, or linen? Why would you even want to know?''

A small grin made its way on Harry's face, and Harry buttoned up his shirt, before he looked back up at Severus and answered - his grin growing all the while through. 

''Actually, you are wrong. It is made of boyfriend material.''

Severus only looked at him, unamusedly, as Harry giggled at him. A few seconds later, Severus turned swiftly and walked out of the room without a word, and Harry snorted in laughter. 

''Severus, come on, it wasn't that bad,'' Harry called out, as he followed the older man out of the room to make their way from their quarters to the Great Hall. 

-

A few hours later, Harry and Severus entered their quarters again, exhausted beyond measure after a day of walking through Hogsmeade along with several teenagers. 

Harry let out a yawn, seeing Severus do the same, as he made his way to their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt on the way there, dropping the fabric to the ground next to the bed. He shucked his pants of, and stretched his arms above his head. Harry yelped as a pair of arms gripped his hips, turning him around, and Harry steadied himself by putting his hands on Severus' chest. 

He looked up into Severus' eyes, the dark pupils blown out, a small smirk gracing Severus' features. Harry raised an eyebrow, his arms looping around Severus' neck as he leaned up a bit. 

''I thought you were tired,'' Harry said, and Severus shrugged before he pushed Harry back onto the bed. 

''I changed my mind,'' Severus answered, undoing his own robes, before pulling Harry's legs apart to crawl between them and lean over Harry. Severus leaned down, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, only breaking apart to trail soft kisses along the side of Harry's neck. 

Harry arched up slightly with a gasp, sighing out, ''I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I think I'm about to get lucky.''

Severus froze, the kisses stopping, before pulling back to look at Harry and Harry whined softly in protest. Harry looked back at Severus' bemused face. Severus had an eyebrow raised, as if to ask _seriously?_ , and Harry had to fight off his giggles. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Harry rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Severus, pushing the man so he landed with his back on the bed, Harry straddling him. 

Within seconds, Severus seemed to have forgotten Harry's comment, and was trailing his fingers across Harry's chest, making Harry shiver. Harry brought his hands up to wrap them around the Potions Master's wrists, pinning them down next to Severus' head, as he moved his lips down Severus' neck, down to his chest. 

Harry moved lower, until he was kneeling in between Severus' lean legs, his mouth hovering right on top of Severus' crotch. He breathed out, hotly, and Severus arched up. Harry put his arm on Severus' stomach, holding him down, the hand of his free hand making work to pull Severus out. 

A groan left Severus' lips at the contact, and Harry smiled, stroking softly. 

''Stop teasing, Potter,'' Severus grumbled out with a gasp, as Harry twisted his hand at the top, and Harry chuckled, but conceded and leaned closer to lick a bold stripe up the length of Severus' cock, making Severus arch up. 

In a swift movement, Harry swallowed Severus down, gagging only slightly as Severus hit the back of his throat. Severus' hand came down to grip Harry's hair into a tight fist, as Harry bobbed his head up and down Severus' length, and Harry groaned at the tight grip.

Severus' hand, fingers tangled in Harry's curls, guided him down just a bit more and Harry swallowed around Severus. Severus moaned, arching up just a tad more, before Severus came in his mouth, hips stuttering with a shouted, ''Ah, Harry.'' Harry moaned, eyes closing and his own hips stuttering against the mattress, where he had been grinding down against it. 

Harry swallowed, before he pulled his head back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Severus, who had thrown an arm across his eyes, chest rising in rapid pants as the man came down from his orgasm. 

Harry moved to lay down beside the man, fitting himself next to Severus, panting as he came down from his own orgasm as well. Harry turned on his side, nuzzling his face into Severus' neck. 

''I guess,'' Harry started, ''I guess Hagrid's not the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean.''

Harry heard Severus groan loudly, pushing Harry's - from laughter - shaking body away from his own. 

''Way to ruin the mood, Potter,'' Severus sighed. 

Harry only laughed harder, snorting. 

-

Two days later, and Harry was still using his pick up lines on Severus. 

When Harry was getting ready to fly around the pitch, he had turned to Severus, asking, ''I don't have a broom. Can I ride yours, instead?'', to which Severus had magically thrown a few pillows at his head. 

When Severus and Harry had been out patrolling at night, they had walked past the place where the Room of Requirement had resided a few years ago, and Harry had pointed at it, whispering to Severus, ''You're the only thing I need in my Room of Requirement.'' Severus had turned his head to look at Harry, before he'd picked up his pace, Harry's giggles following him back to their quarters. 

And, when Severus had walked into the kitchen in the morning, only dressed in a pair of pants, while Harry had been piling their breakfast onto two plates, Harry had said, ''When I said Accio Hottie, I hadn't expected for it to work,'' exaggerating it with a wink thrown in Severus' direction. Severus had rolled his eyes, picked up his plate of breakfast, before turning around and walking back into the bedroom. 

It wasn't until after Severus had eaten, and gotten ready for the day, that he finally brought the topic of pick up lines up with Harry. 

''What has been up with you and using pick up lines?'' Severus asked, as he was reading his paper in his usual chair by the fire. 

Harry raised his head from the book he was reading to look at Severus, and shrugged. 

''Nothing, why?'' Harry asked innocently. 

Severus only eyed him, before he put down his paper. Harry sighed, putting his own book aside; he was not going to get away with it tonight. Seems as if his plan has to be speeded up a bit. 

''Wait here,'' Harry said to Severus, who looked at him in confusion. Harry made his way to the bedroom quickly, pulling out the black box from behind a few parchments. He opened it, before closing it and putting it in the back pocket of his jeans, heart hammering in his chest as he made his way back to the living room.

Severus looked up with a raised eyebrow, and Harry went to stand before him, reaching out a hand for Severus to take. Severus looked at it, before he took it cautiously, standing up in front of Harry. 

''Harry, what - ?'' Severus started asking, but Harry squeezed Severus' hand cutting the man off in the middle of his sentence. He took a deep breath, before he looked up into Severus' dark eyes. 

''Severus, we haven't always gotten on as well as we do now. We have had our fair share of fights, have had our fair share of disagreements. Never would I have had expected to end up with you in a relationship, but faith threw us on to each other's paths once again, that day in St. Mungo's hospital; the day I found out that you were still alive. That day is up to today, the best day of my life, because that is the day that my luck, but most importantly my life, started changing for the better.''

Severus' eyes were glistening, a look of astonishment and wonder etched on his face. Harry smiled at him, squeezed the man's hand once more, before letting go of the grip and letting his hand fall next to his side. Harry bit his lip, before he let himself drop to one knee slowly. Harry looked up at Severus, who was looking at him with wide eyes, mouth dropped open slightly and Harry started speaking with a wide grin. 

''I guess, Severus, what I am saying is, I have been seeking you all my life. My love for you burns like a dying phoenix, and without you I feel like I am in Azkaban with Dementors sucking away my soul.''

Harry pulled the black velvet box from his back pocket to the front, opening it up to reveal a Golden Snitch cage in which a simple, gold coloured ring was nestled. Harry heard Severus gasp, and he looked up into Severus' eyes. 

''Severus Snape, will you marry me?''

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Severus to answer, his knee hurting from kneeling on the ground. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Severus opened his mouth to answer with a small sob escaping him. 

'' _Yes_ , yes. Harry, you idiot, of course I will marry you.''

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and stood up, pulling out the ring carefully before he slipped it on Severus' hand. He pulled Severus closer to him, arms looping around the older man's neck as they kissed. 

Severus pulled back from the kiss, head resting against Harry's. 

''I have one condition, though,'' Severus whispered into the air between them, and Harry hummed, ''you have to tell me one pick-up line everyday.''

Harry laughed, before he kissed Severus in agreement, pushing him back in the direction of the bedroom. 

Harry could live with that condition. After all, Harry would do anything for Severus _(it might even seem as if Severus had Harry under an Imperius curse)._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about it ! xx


End file.
